KH FE Poké Disney Hunger Games
by Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer
Summary: Characters from Kingdom Hearts Pokémon Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem Awakening Frozen Wreck it Ralph Sleeping Beauty Beauty and the Beast Mickey Mouse and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves appear in Panem. All of which who don't know how they got there but over all each and everyone of them must fight in the Hunger Games
1. Where are we?

**Anyone still willing to read I am still alive to prove it I will first be putting my other stories on hiatus for lack of ideas but i will be starting this** one.

Sora woke up in the middle of a city he had never seen before. He noticed other people so he got up and recognized a few of them: _Zexion, Lexaeus Marluxia, Xemnas, Repliku, King Mickey, Beast, and Maleficent what are they doing here Repliku and The Organization are dead thought Sora. _He than noticed what he thought to be a women

Marth stood up. He looked around but didn't recognize where he was. _Definitely more high tech than Altea. _The Princess than noticed the people around him were all on the ground unconscious except a spiky haired kid. Out of everyone Marth only recognized Wolf. He was confused why he was there

after time everyone of them regained consciousness and they finally introduced themselves.

_Sora, Zexion, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Xemnas Repliku, Platinum, Cyrus, Misty, Diantha, Gothitelle, Gallade, Marth, Wolf ,Tharja, Tiki, Emmeryn, Gangrel, Elsa, Ralph, Beast, King Mickey, Maleficent and Snow White_

Eventually, a crowd formed. Some men came and grabbed them most put up a fight which ended in eventually all of them coming willingly.

Elsa's POV

_According to what we've been told we are in a place called Panem. Apparently each of us appeared here out of no where from where we live. This Man says his name is President Snow_. "So can you fight" asked Snow _Most of us nod or say yes_. _Snow than explains something called the Hunger Games. All of us are disgusted except Malef Cyrus Gangrel and Xemnas._ "Let the Hunger Games commence" says Snow _before we are all hauled away._


	2. Ratings & a not so Bloody Bloodbath

**I will be skipping Interviews Tribute Parade and everything and only doing ratings and alliances then we will get to the bloodbath**

Ratings

Zexion: 12

Sora: 9

Lexaeus: 9

Marluxia: 10

Xemnas: 11

Repliku- 12

Snow White- 1

Beast: 11

Elsa: 10

Maleficent: 8

Ralph: 12

King Mickey: 10

Marth:9

Wolf: 7

Gangrel: 5

Emmeryn: 9

Tharja: 12

Tiki: 12

Platinum: 5

Cyrus:10

Diantha: 12

Gothitelle: 12

Gallade: 11

Misty: 8

Alliances:

Maleficent

Gangrel

Cyrus

Xemnas

* * *

Ralph

Wolf

Beast

Marluxia

Diantha

* * *

Zexion

Elsa

Emmeryn

Lexaeus

Gallade

* * *

Sora

Platinum

King Mickey

Marth

* * *

Tiki  
Snow White

Loners

Misty

Repliku

Tharja

Gothitelle

* * *

The Not so Bloody Bloodbath:

The villains look and nod to each other

* * *

Ralph looks over to his Alliance and nod looking at the Cornucopia

* * *

Zexion looks at Elsa and nods after looking at the forest

* * *

3... 2... 1... a buzzers sounds and everyone runs to different places

Maleficent's PoV

I charge in than see the girl that got a 1 , Snow White _Xemnas go get her_ i think and nod at him he seems to understand so he goes over there.

I than see the women who got a 9 running across the bridge over the water surrounding the cornucopia i think her name was Emmeryn i than I see her grab some books than she uses one to blast Gangrel than she runs I than yell to the group "Gangrel is dead grab what you need and get out of here!" So we all run into the forest, but not before Xemnas slits Snow White's throat.

Wolf's PoV

"Hmph you expect to kill me with that blade i'll shoot you before you get the chance!"I shout at the man Repliku standing before me.

"We'll just see" said Repliku holding his Dark Blade.

He runs at me and before I can shoot him with my bow he hacks at me with his sword and I cave in. WIth my last breath I shout "Ralph!" than I die with a smile _No More Pain _

3rd Person

Repliku smirks _weak_ he thinks than he sees Ralph and Beast looking for him, _Damn it_! "psst" says a girls voice. Repliku looks at the water where he thinks the voice came from and sees Misty the Pokémon trainer

" Get in here quickly before they find you" said Misty Repliku nodded and jumped in. "Hey there are a ton of powerful groups want to make an alliance?" asked Misty sticking out her hand. Repliku took it and shook it. They swam to the other side of the water and ran into the forest.

* * *

Elsa looks to the rest of her alliance in the trees and asks "Where's Emm?" Zexion than sees her running by and yells "Emmeryn!" Emmeryn notices and climbs up holding tomes and tracking devices "These are tomes" Emmeryn said holding them out seeing how know one could tell what they were "but I have no clue what these are" Emmeryn said holding out the tracking devices "Those are tracking devices there for tracking people or things" said Lexaeus "also why were you so late to meet up with us" asked Elsa "because I getting these and... killing Gangrel because of this the villains are trying to track us down" said Emmeryn. "Then it's a good thing we're hiding out here." said Gallade "oooh i have an idea for a use of these tracking devices" said Elsa"I'll stick it on Maleficent since Cyrus and Xemnas probably won't be able to figure out what it is" finished Elsa a few minutes later they see the 3 running by so Elsa quickly and quietly sneaks down the tree behind the villains and carefully and silently sticks it on Maleficent than climbed back up the tree

* * *

Tharja was grumbling to herself quietly. She was waiting for Ralph's team to go tribute hunting so she could steal their stuff from the cornucopia.

* * *

Gothitelle was also waiting for Ralphs team to leave so she could steal their stuff from the cornucopia.

* * *

Platinum was in a cave with her group. They were talking about where everyone was and what their strategy was. "Um I saw Maleficent's group looking for Elsa's" said Sora "Gothitelle and Tharja are waiting for Ralphs team to leave the cornucopia so they can steal their stuff." said King Mickey "I saw Tiki looking for Snow White" said Marth " so we don't know where Elsa's group is and where Repliku and Misty are." said Platinum "It's getting late guys let's get some sleep" said Sora. They all agreed.

* * *

Tiki was trying to find Snow WHite when suddenly the anthem played she saw Gangrel and Wolf and _oh dear god no_ thought Tiki "not Snow White" she said tears in her eyes talking to no one "When I find out who killed Snow White i'll kill THEM" she said talking to no one in particular

**I got a poll up vote on it whoever are the top three will die the next chapter also R&R**


End file.
